


20140911=Nothing(A&S)

by zerowhite610



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerowhite610/pseuds/zerowhite610
Summary: NXT 20140911的賽事衍生抒情小品文，以兩人的視角各自心情抒發。





	1. Nothing (A)

**Author's Note:**

> 從我的Tumblr搬過來的，有修改內容。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian視角

看著他壓制敵人的身驅

不

不行

不要

我的手無意識地拉走了他的勝利

期盼的第三響拍

再也沒有出現

黑白條紋對我指點

我瞪大著眼

熟悉他的表情扭曲

他怒斥

為什麼？

贏的人應該是我 我做了

為什麼？

腰帶是我的才對 我真的做了

為什麼？

勝利是我的 這就是我

緊繃的手拿起腰帶

對觀眾比出勝利的姿態

從眼角透進來

倒在一旁的扭曲

看著我的眼神是如此火熱又冰冷

從眼角透進來

假裝自己看不見

飾演著勝利者散發出極致的光芒

心中除了勝利以外

什麼都沒有

Nothing


	2. Nothing (S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami視角

他

打破了我的勝利

凸出的眼球

停滯的時間

我

什麼也沒有了

Nothing

感覺到了許多負面情緒湧出

背叛

不

我們不曾有過任何約定

互相交手

一起合作

以為看見了他的真心

但是並沒有

或是說

不肯接受

我的臉好熱

他

就是他

體內只有勝利

沒有其它東西

Nothing

我覺得

事實不是這樣

凸出的眼球

停滯的時間

我希望

事實不是這樣

**Author's Note:**

> ＊20150204時寫的後記
> 
> 這是我寫他們倆的第一篇，  
卻是我第二次看他們倆摔角的比賽  
其實當初看了好幾場發現他們兩個根本(ry  
才開始寫這個東西的  
現在手機裡已經存了好多了的說XDDD
> 
> 這篇用了兩人的視角來寫  
說真的他們兩個在NXT的個性設定、互動跟行為轉變  
我覺得詮釋得很棒  
兩個人也演得很投入，感覺超棒的！  
現在這個時期的劇情結束了  
就想說該把寫的東西慢慢放上來了 
> 
> ＊現在的後記
> 
> 我其實不記得  
我之前後記裡的第二句在寫什麼了？？？  
然後我也不記得我寫了多少在手機裡？？？  
然後我剛剛看大概有七八篇短文吧我的天  
想放上來的時候再慢慢放上來  
先這樣


End file.
